Xanthous King, Jeremiah
Xanthous King, Jeremiah is a character and phantom in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location Jeremiah invades in the Painted World of Ariamis, near the headstones in the area to the right of Phalanx from the bonfires. Description Jeremiah wields a Notched Whip, which causes Bleed buildup, and wears the Xanthous Set. He uses the Pyromancies Great Chaos Fireball, Chaos Storm and Chaos Fire Whip. Plot Jeremiah invades as a red phantom with the express purpose of killing the player and nothing more. As with every other Red Phantom, Jeremiah will only invade if the player has reversed their Hollowing and has not killed the area boss. Lore Xanthous King, Jeremiah is known as the "legendary exile".Xanthous Set descriptions. Although he bears the title of "King", it is unknown which kingdom he leads; little else is known about him. As his corpse and phantom are both located in the Painted World, it's safe to assume that he was somehow trapped in the painting and unable to get out. He was probably killed by Priscilla as his corpse is found right next to her. The fact that he utilizes Chaos Pyromancies suggests that he may have had a connection to the Witch of Izalith's Daughters of Chaos.Great Chaos Fireball description.Chaos Fire Whip description.Chaos Storm description. Strategy *Jeremiah uses a Notched Whip for his melee attack, which is impossible to parry but does very minor damage, along with some Bleed buildup. *He will use a variety of Chaos Pyromancies which cause significant Fire Damage upon contact. These spells have a significant casting time, rendering Jeremiah defenseless for a short time. *Jeremiah has very high Magic Defense. *Large concrete blocks in the area provide an easy way to block his pyromancy attacks. Keeping blocks between you and Jeremiah and attacking him after he casts spells is one of the most effective methods of dealing with him. *Stun-locking him will keep him from attacking and will do damage, combining the two ends in a quick kill. *He hasn't got the highest defense when it comes to melee, so closing in and smashing him with a high damage weapon will ensure his demise. Notes *Lifedraining him with the Dark Hand does not yield Humanity. *Defeating his phantom will make the Xanthous Set available on a corpse behind Crossbreed Priscilla. Character information Characteristics Health and souls Defenses Equipment Drops Trivia *Jeremiah's precariously tall crown is similar to the item, Monk's Head Collar from Demon's Souls. *The word xanthous (ξανθός xanthós) is Ancient Greek for "yellow". Jeremiah's title, "Xanthous King", could be a reference to Hastur, known as the King in Yellow in certain stories. *Jeremiah is highly resistant to fire damage and weak to lightning damage; oddly enough, his armor set, the Xanthous Set, is weak against fire and resistant to lightning. Gallery King Jeremiah has invaded BHo.png|King Jeremiah has invaded King Jeremiah has invaded BHo2.png|Fighting Xanthous King, Jeremiah red phantom Xanthous set corpse BHo3.png|Xanthous Set corpse behind Crossbreed Priscilla References pl:Król Jeremiah Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Enemies Category:Dark Souls: Royalty Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms